Dance with the Earth
by VelvetPersona
Summary: This story is the continuation of Do You Like Blue? I advise reading that first if you haven't. *Spoiler Alert* Jay and Nya have gotten together and Nya is now the kunoichi of wind, but what of the other Masters of Spinjitsu? Will Cole and his team find them while ensuring the Serpentine don't collect the three remaining Fang Blades?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ninjago because if I did Cole would be mine! ;D**

**Hiya everyone, I've decided not to write an epilogue for Do You Like Blue? During the thinking process, I figured it would make for a better intro chapter than an epilogue. So, I'm jumping right in Dance with the Earth. I haven't heard any complaints, but I hope you guys are comfortable with my posting speed because my thought processing system aka my brain is kind of a jumbled mess most of the time. However, I am truly dedicated to this series and will get each chapter to you ASAP.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(Same night in Sensei Wu's chambers)

(Sensei Wu's POV)

I sat on my tatami mat in the lotus position contemplating on the events that transpired over the last few days.

Nya has become the kunoichi of wind and her Platinum Weapon holds such mysterious powers, for I never knew there was a spirit residing in the Bladed Gauntlets of Tempest.

Do the other weapons contain a spirit as well?

If so, then the Prophecy of Phoenix may actually be more than just a myth…

And what of Lloyd, my nephew, he is still being held prisoner in the Snake City, Ouroboros. The city is still too heavily guarded to stage an all-out assault and even subterfuge would be near impossible to execute, we simply have to wait for a window of opportunity to present itself before we attempt another rescue. I only hope he's okay…

What's more, this trap the Serpentine set for my students today, yes there has been many in the past, but none to this extent of organization. Perhaps they wish to continue their search for the remaining Fang Blades unhindered, well whatever the case we must stop them from collecting the rest. Catastrophe must-

I could sense a mild disturbance in the room; I opened my eyes and looked to my right.

The back wall where I kept the rest of the Platinum Weapons, that's where the disturbance is emitting from.

I stood up and walked to the back wall, pressed the hidden switch, and the wall panel rotated.

I had to shield my eyes from the intense light.

I squint to better see the weapons.

The Bo Staff of Waves it was…pulsating a bright aqua-like color.

I opened my eyes fully and placed my hand on the staff.

Could this be an omen that the next master had awakened or could it be something else entirely?

Hmmmm…

I pressed the hidden switch once more to conceal the Platinum Weapons.

I walked over to my newly repaired window and peered down at the city below.

Ninjago City…

The next Elemental Master…

I'll have to take a chance.

(The next morning)

(Cole's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly to welcome the new day.

Man that was a nice dream, I thought sitting up and running a hand through my shaggy black hair.

Damn, my bangs are getting long again gonna have to fix that.

I blow them out of my eyes and glance over at the clock hanging on the wall.

6:36 AM

"Well, it's Jay's turn to make breakfast I better wake him up," I say out loud to myself.

"Don't bother," Kai's voice raises to my ears, "he never came to bed," he finished darkly.

"Huh?" I say and look over at the other top bunk where Jay usually sleeps.

It was still neatly made.

Awww, damn this isn't looking to be a good day, I think miserably.

"Cole, I think the team will be just fine without lightning," Kai continued, his voice dripping with venom, "because when I'm done with him, he's going to be spending the rest of his life in intensive care having to eat all his meals thru a straw."

I quickly throw back the covers and leap nimbly out of bed.

I turn around and look at Kai.

He was already decked out in his ninja attire, sitting on his made bed with the most pissed off expression I've ever seen on his face.

I look behind me, to the door leading to our bathroom…

"Zane's in there," Kai clarified lowly.

"Kai," I start turning back to him, "let's not jump to conclusions okay?"

The fire ninja was up and in front of me so fast; I barely had a chance to blink before I was staring at his furious amber gaze.

Unfazed by its intensity, I stood my ground and glared back.

"Jump to conclusions?" Kai growled dangerously, "Then what other conclusion is there!"

"We don't know for certain," I retorted back, "for all we know they could have stayed up all night talking."

Kai stepped back and gave me an incredulous look.

"Would you stay up all night with a girl you liked and just TALKED!" Kai yelled disbelievingly.

I could feel my face heat up at the accentuation.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME OKAY!" I exploded back angrily and shaking from embarrassment.

Zane chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom and calmly make his way toward us dressed in his ninja attire. He glanced back and forth from my flushed face to Kai's angry one. His gaze settled on me.

"It's your turn to use the facilities Cole," He said politely with a smile.

I pinch the bridge of my nose to quell my own rising temper.

"Yeah, in a minute Zane, we're kinda in the middle of something here," I say, stretching my fingers to my eyelids in a vain attempt to stop the approaching migraine.

"Would your altercation with Kai happen to be about Jay and Nya?" The ice ninja asked plainly.

Kai and I both turned our narrowed eyes at him.

"Yes," Kai growled eyes flashing dangerously, "and would you happen to know were Jay slept last night Zane?"

"I did not sense his presence in our room at all last night, so I assume he never left Nya's quarters." Zane replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Zane…" I started, warningly shaking my head.

"And what do you think they were doing in Nya's quarters Zane?" Kai asked through gritted teeth.

"Giving the late hour and the sensual atmosphere the full moon provided, I believe Jay and Nya may have engaged in sexual—"

"ZANE!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

Kai let loose a feral roar, pushed past Zane and ran out the door.

"Why is Kai so upset?" Zane asked with surprise.

"Ugh, there's no time to explain, come on we have to stop him from killing Jay!" I exclaim giving chase to the red looney toon.

**I'm so sorry guys, but I have to stop here. I have to wake up early tomorrow for church, but hopefully I can give you the next chapter soon. Please read and review and please don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions.**

**Peace and tranquility my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sits down to enjoy waffles from ARAAW* Hello everyone, thanks so much for your kick-butt reviews. I really enjoy reading everyone's thoughts and like I said before, they really do help and inspire me to go above and beyond. *Put slices of banana on top and pours fresh maple syrup on waffles* Now please enjoy this next waffle-I mean chapter! ;)**

Chapter 2

(Cole's POV)

I exit the bedroom and sprint down the hall just to see Kai's form turn right and disappear inside the kitchen.

I gave the air a quick whiff.

Jay was making his "famous" blueberry pancakes.

I followed Kai and rounded the corner into the kitchen with Zane right behind me.

The sight that welcomed me was a little…cute I guess.

Jay had his arms wrapped around Nya from behind, guiding her hands as she poured the batter onto the griddle. They were both dressed in their ninja suits.

At least they're not still in their pajamas, I think absently while looking at Kai who was shaking with barely suppressed rage.

Maybe I should warn them about the red Tasmanian devil in front of them.

"You…" came Kai's low growl.

Jay and Nya's heads snapped up simultaneously.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked seeing her angry brother.

Jay removed his arms quickly from around Nya and his blue eyes widened slightly in fear.

Come on Kai, I won't allow you to do something rash, I thought preparing to intercept the red ninja if he decided to attack Jay.

Then something in Jay's eyes flickered, and the frightened expression was replaced with a look of pure determination.

"What is it Kai?" Jay asked, coming to stand a few feet away from the fire ninja.

Whoa, look at Jay, I thought relaxing my body a little, I'll just watch and see how things play out, but if Zane and I have to intervene then so be it.

"What did you do Jay?" Kai asked angrily.

"Kai, what is this all about?" Nya asked back, narrowing her eyes to glare at her brother.

"It's okay Nya," Jay said turning his head slightly to give her a reassuring smile.

He then turned back to face Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I really don't think that is any of your business," Jay stated calmly.

"NONE OF MY-," Kai began.

"Didn't I prove to you that my love for Nya was genuine," Jay continued, interrupting Kai.

Kai's aggressive body language withered a little bit at that statement.

I guess this was what that talk was about, I think, remembering when they both left the ship.

"Kai," Nya said gently coming from behind the stove to stand on Kai's right facing him.

"You know I will always love and respect you, but-"

"I know, I know," Kai says while running a hand down his face, "it's just…so hard for me to turn off the big brother switch."

Nya giggled lightly and embraced him.

"I don't want you to turn it off completely, just have a bit more faith in me AND respect my decisions as a woman, that's all."

Kai returned her hug and nodded his head mutely.

"Sorry Jay, I overreacted a bit," Kai admitted, releasing his sister.

"No prob, you think I don't know you're a roman candle?" Jay joked with a smirk, turning and heading back behind the stove.

"Now, who wants some world famous blueberry pancakes?" Jay shouted with glee.

"I would like some," Zane says, walking past me.

"I don't know about world famous, but sure I'll have some," Kai replied grabbing a few plates out the cupboard.

"Cole?" Jay asked with his spatula raised.

"Yeah, make me three and put 'em off to the side," I direct nicely, turning away, "I'm going to go freshen up and change."

"Gotcha," Jay replies.

I leave the kitchen and make my way back to the bedroom.

Good, with that little crisis avoided, on to more pressing matters, I think opening the door then walking to the bathroom.

The Fang Blades, why do I feel like I've seen them before, I think turning the shower on and stripping myself of my pjs.

I step under the spray and tilt my head back, the water heats up and I let it work its magic on my body.

This has really been bugging me to, ever since I first laid eyes on the thing I've felt a distant memory tug on my brain.

I reached out and grabbed my mountain spring body wash and lathered my sponge.

Wait…

Didn't my dad win something like...?

"The Blade Cup!" I shout in realization.

I'm about to step out of the shower, but stop myself.

"Okay Cole," I say pulling my leg back in, "no need to go streaking through the ship, I'll finish up first."

I scrub my body roughly, shampoo my hair with Selsun Blue, and rinse it out thoroughly.

I turn off the shower and jump out, grabbing my black towel and Crest Spinbrush I dry off and brush my teeth quickly and thoroughly.

I wrap the towel around my waist, open the door, and step out into the now uncomfortably cold room.

"Ninja Go!" I yell spinning into an earth tornado; I release my Spinjitsu and appear in my ninja suit.

I pull my hood back, grab my photo album, and make a mad dash out the door to the dining room.

"I got it!" I shout, holding the book up over my head.

"What porn?" Jay asked with a smirk, "I never knew you were so dirty man, did you at least clean out the shower when you were done, we all have to share that you know."

Nya hit Jay's arm lightly while Kai and Zane cracked up laughing at Jay's joke.

I rolled my eyes.

"No cracker jack," I spat back, placing my album down on the table, "I figured out where I recognize the Fang Blade from."

"I have a picture of it," I say, flipping to the page with the picture of the blade cup.

I push it to the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"Hey, that's it!" Jay exclaimed in shock.

"Back in my hometown, there's this pretty big talent competition held once a year where the winner receives this," I say pointing to the trophy, "the Blade Cup."

"My dad's won it multiple times," I say smiling brightly.

"How curious," Zane replied thoughtfully, "and what talent did your father display to win this award?"

"Oh you know, just your typical singing and dancing," I say a bit hesitantly, flipping the page to the picture of my dad.

"So this is your dad, huh," Nya observes nicely.

"But, how did the Fang Blade become a trophy?" Kai asked perplexed.

"Well supposedly a keeper of priceless artifacts created it, I think his name was Clutch Powers or something," I reply grabbing my plate of pancakes and taking a bite.

"Anyway, it gets passed on to each year's winner," I say swallowing.

"Who has it now?" Zane asks.

"I don't know," I say setting my fork down gently, "my dad would be the only one to answer that question, but—"I drift off, staring down at my plate of half eaten pancakes with a melancholy expression.

"What's wrong Cole?" Kai asks with concern.

"I've been lying to my dad for many years now," I say sadly, getting up from the table, "he thinks I'm training at the Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts in Ninjago City."

I walk to the nearest wall, lean my back up against it and cross my arms despondently.

"He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but I couldn't, so I just ran away," I say looking at them worriedly.

"I can't face him now," I finish shaking my head.

"He doesn't know you're a ninja?" Zane asks in bewilderment.

I feel myself growing defensive and look over at the ice ninja.

"No, he doesn't," I retort back sternly letting them all know to drop it.

"With every obstacle there's an opportunity, Cole."

I snap my head to left and push off the wall.

"Sensei Wu!" We all exclaim together.

He walks into the room and approaches me.

"Blood is thicker than water Cole, and we are all given just one father," Sensei says, tapping his bamboo stick against my shoulder.

"You must reconcile with your father to cleanse your heart, only then will you have the ability to reach your true potential," He concluded sagely.

I bow in respect.

"Y-Yes, Sensei," I say a little hesitant of the trial I'm about to be put through.

"That settles it then," Kai says standing up, "We're off to-," he looks at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath…

"Temblor, we're going to Temblor," I conclude for him, rubbing my temples.

"Yay! Field trip, field trip, we're goin on a field trip!" Jay sang with glee standing up.

Zane and Nya rose as well.

"Yes, everyone except Nya," Sensei Wu says, pointing his stick at the kunoichi of wind.

"What? Why?" Nya asks confusedly.

"Because young kunoichi, you have another master to find."

**I sooo wanted to go into more detail on the shower scene, but I have to stick to the rating. Anyway, I'll be introducing my OC, Sasha, in the next chapter, so if you want to know who she is feel free to look at my profile and read her bio. You don't have to if you don't want to, but the option is there. Don't forget to PM me about any questions or concerns you may have.**

**Please don't forget to review mes amies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad summer is almost over; I'm ready for some cold weather. (Grumble grumble) Okay, enough of my complaining, I'm glad everyone understands my sort of crude sense of humor, but if I go too far at one point please let me know and I'll tone it down. Your opinions are like diamonds to me, so their very precious and valuable. I hope everyone continues to enjoy my stories! :D**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Nya's POV)

I get a solo mission, I think excitedly.

"Wait a minute Sensei," Jay says coming to stand beside me, "Nya has to go alone?"

"Yeah, shouldn't one of us go with her to watch her back," Kai says glancing at me worriedly.

"That won't be necessary, I am confident Nya can complete this mission on her own," Sensei says, giving me a nod of approval.

I feel a surge of fortitude flood my spirit. It felt good that Sensei Wu believed in my abilities enough to send me to…

"Uh, where exactly am I going Sensei?" I ask curiously.

"Right below us," he says tapping his stick on the ground, "to Ninjago City."

"But Ninjago City is so immense, how will she find the next Master?" Zane asked with a baffled expression.

"With this," Sensei says, pulling out the Bo Staff of Waves and handing it to me, "it will serve as a beacon and pulsate when the Master is near."

"Also, I am sure Tempest will help guide you as well."

Tempest, I think looking down at my bladed gauntlets.

She hasn't spoken a word to me since yesterday during the attack and I must say I kind of miss the teasing motherly tone of her voice.

Jay places a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to gaze into his worried blue eyes.

"I'm confident in your abilities to, I just wish there was a way for us to-," his eyes suddenly widen, "oh wait there is!" He exclaims excitedly.

"I can't believe I forgot about them, wait here guys!" Jay yells, running out the room.

We all gave each other perturbed looks.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Cole asks Kai.

"Well whatever it is, it better not be anything dumb," Kai says with a skeptical look.

When Jay returns, he's carrying five small devices.

"I've been working on these bad boys for months," he says proudly, giving us each one.

"Their devices programmed to track and display their wearer's movement," he explains, motioning at the small screen on the gadget, "not only that, we can also communicate with each other just by pressing the color coded buttons of the person you want to talk to," he finishes pointing at the multi-colored buttons.

"Wow, that's really cool Jay," Cole remarks looking down at the device in his hand appreciatively.

"Yeah, do you have a name for them yet?" Kai asks impressed.

"Sure do, I like to call 'em Portable Motion Sensors, PMS for short," he says with a happy smile.

We all just look at him.

"PMS, yes the acronym makes sense," Zane observes brightly, fiddling with the small gadget with interest.

"Okay," I began, raising the device up, "I for one am not calling it that."

"Yeah, we'll just call it the thingamabob," Cole says while shaking his head.

"What's wrong with PMS," Jay asks with discountenance.

"Yes, PMS is-," Zane began.

"STOP SAYING PMS!" Kai and I explode together.

"Focus ninja!" Sensei Wu shouts getting our attention.

"You all have your missions. Jay will escort Nya down to Ninjago City and when he returns we will then head for Temblor," he says, leaving the dining room.

We all bow to his retreating form.

"Yes, Sensei," we say in unison.

The rest of us head out to the deck.

"Be careful Nya," Cole says, giving me a nod of good luck.

"Yes, good fortune on your mission," Zane pipes in, giving me a gentle smile.

"Sis," Kai says, stepping up to me, "call if you need us okay?"

"I promise," I reply embracing him.

He squeezes me tightly then releases me.

"Let's go Jay," I say standing beside him and placing the Bo Staff on my back.

He gives me a smile and wraps an arm around my waist.

We leap off the Bounty and soon we're in Jay's Storm Fighter heading down to Ninjago City.

We land on top of building near Aurora Ave.

Jay opens the cockpit and I leap out gracefully with Jay following suit.

"Geez, the humidity in the air is tangible," I observe looking up at the clouds, "it just might rain today."

"Well, I better start-," suddenly Jay grabs my arm and swiftly turns me around.

Before my mind registers what happening, his lips are upon my own.

I get over my initial shock quickly and return the kiss with equal passion, my arms wrapping around his neck.

His lips move languidly over mine and he sucks gently on my bottom lip. I tremble slightly and give a soft moan of approval at his ministrations.

He pulls back and he captures my soul with his deep sapphire eyes.

"Please come back to me unharmed," he whispers huskily, leaning his forehead gently against mine and cupping my blushing cheek with his hand.

"Of course," I whisper back breathlessly.

He continues to look at me, his gaze penetrating my core and I can actually see the fear in his eyes.

I reach up and smooth his chestnut bangs back into place, my fingers caressing the soft locks.

"I'll be fine, I promise," I say tenderly, but with conviction.

The fear slowly melts away at my words and I lean up slightly to give him another amorous kiss.

I pull back this time and whisper against his lips.

"Go, the others are waiting for you."

I then pull his hood back over his head and step away, even though my body cried out in demur.

He hesitates as if at war with himself, but then quickly turns on his heel and jumps back inside the cockpit.

As he lifts off, he eyes never leave mine, showing loving adoration in their depths.

I watch his fighter disappear into the clouds.

I take a deep breath then look out to the expanse of the city.

What did I come here to do again?

A melodious chuckle resounded in my head.

_I believe we came here to search for the next master little gale._

_OR you can just contact Jay and ask him to come back and give you another kiss?_

I flush in embarrassment at Tempest's teasing.

I take it back, I think hotly, flipping off the building, I do not miss her voice.

(Sasha's POV)

It's finally here, I think excitedly, pulling my long red hair up in my usual ponytail.

Tonight is the night I would perform in front of the entire school and also my family.

I haven't seen my mother and little sister, Sophia, in years. I wonder how much she's grown and she bet not be taller than me.

"I won't let you down mother," I say looking at my reflection, my storm grey eyes narrowed in resolution.

"I'll make you and Sophia proud."

"Oh, stop giving yourself pep talks; you'll do just fine tonight."

I look up to see, my roommate and best friend, Jasmine enter my room.

"I can't help it," I say, turning around to face her properly, "I'm so nervous about to tonight."

"I only hope I do as well as you did last month."

Jasmine rolls her sky blue eyes at me.

"Sasha you are good phenomenal even, and you know it," she says taking a seat on my bed.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," she finishes, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks Jasmine," I say appreciatively.

"Now, ask me how my date went with Sean last night," she demands playfully, leaning back and twirling one of her long blond looks with her finger.

It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"How was your date with Sean last night?" I ask with boredom lacing my voice.

"Let's just say, I finally found my soul mate," she replied dreamily.

"Jazz, you say that with every guy you go out with," I say getting up and walking to my closet.

"Let's just wait and see if this one calls back," I say teasingly over my shoulder.

She purses her lips at me and I laugh at her expression.

"Anyways, your concert starts at six and it's already three-fifteen," she says, getting up as well and coming to stand beside, "you got everything ready?"

"Yep," I reply, opening the closet doors and pulling out the aquamarine colored dress I planned on wearing.

"Oh Sasha, it's beautiful," Jasmine says in veneration as she lightly touches the satin material.

"It's not really my style I know, but I really want to make a good impression," I say holding the dress delicately.

The dress was long and sleeveless with decently high slits that reached up to about mid-thigh on each side, so my legs would have full freedom when I danced.

It also had intricate golden waves woven along the sides going down and around the hem.

"Alrighty then, I'll handle the accessories and your makeup," Jasmine says while rubbing her hands together.

"No makeup," I say sternly, spinning on my heel and walking over to my bed to place the dress down.

"I didn't say a lot just some blush, a little eye shadow, and a touch of lipstick," Jasmine says trying to placate me.

"Oh, is that all?" I ask sarcastically.

"Look here, I even did this for you."

I turn around and gasp at what's dangling in front of my face.

It was Sophia's pearl only now it was attached to a simple gold chain.

My sweet little sister gave it to me as a good luck charm before I left home and I nearly tore this dorm room apart when I thought I lost it.

"Jazz, you found it?" I ask with genuine surprise as I took the gift that was offered to me.

"Not only did I find it, I fixed it so you would never lose it again," she says giving me another happy smile.

I clasp the chain around my neck then hug my best friend tightly.

"Okay, you can do my makeup," I say squeezing her happily.

"Okay, but first…you have to let…me go, I can't…breathe."

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay lucid my friends, I'm bringing some action to you real soon.**

**Please read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings and salutations everyone! Thanks and appreciation to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far. *Glances around nervously* Well I don't want to get stabbed by a fork from Tavia99, so I'll cut this greeting short.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts Auditorium)

(Sasha's POV)

"Jazz, you have the time?" I ask anxiously, fiddling with Sophia's pearl.

"Yeah, it's 5:26," she replied, glancing down at her watch.

We were backstage waiting for the show to start.

I peek out from behind the curtain and see that the auditorium was packed full with my peers and their families. I glimpse around the crowd and see if I can spot my family…

"There they are!" I exclaim excitedly.

I start trying to get their attention and wave to them, but I'm pulled back.

"What are you doing craziness, stop that," Jazz reprimands me, "no one is supposed to see you till you appear on stage."

"What are you talking about, this is a concert not my wedding," I reply, adjusting the golden bracelet around my wrist.

Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"You have to wait until the introductions are announced, so the audience can anticipate your appearance and be blown away by your beauty, elegance, and grace!" she ends dramatically.

"Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Mr. Hishida," I say warily.

"Speaking of Mr. Hishida…," Jazz nods to gesture behind me.

Oh no…

"Sasha," I sing-song playful voice called from behind me, "I have your headset microphone for you."

I plaster a nervous grin on my face and turn to face the man behind me…

Mr. Hishida…

He is one of, if not the most difficult dance instructor in the entire school. He's a tall lanky man with incredibly long inky black hair that he keeps in a high ponytail much like me. Not to mention, he always has this Cheshire cat holier than thou expression on his face.

Don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful to him for pushing me so hard and giving me the advice and skills I need to achieve my dreams. It's just that, he's so eccentric. He kicked out ten students in his class because, according to him, they lacked the poise and humility needed to become professional dancers.

"Ah, you look positively radiant my dear," he sighs, coming to stand in front of me, "just remember to let the music guide your movements to perfection."

"I have spent years perfecting your talent and I wish to see the fruits of my labor, so make me proud," he says, placing the headset on my head, "because if you don't , I'll have to disclaim you as my student and deny your very existence," he concludes merrily.

"No pressure," Jazz mutters in my ear.

He steps back to admire me, "Seriously Sasha, you have become a paragon in the dancing art and I know for certain you will overwhelm the audience with your elegance, grace, and-,"

"Beauty," Jazz and I conclude simultaneously.

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me ladies," he says while bowing gracefully, "I have introductions to prepare for," he finishes, leaving us.

"It's nice to know Mr. Hishida is actually rooting for me," I say, adjusting my headset.

"We all are," Jazz says nudging me playfully, "and I'm sure Mrs. McGlory would give you the same encouragement if she were here."

"Yeah, she would," I say smiling fondly at the memory of my singing instructor.

"And also, it's raining cats and dogs outside, your good luck weather!" she exclaims brightly.

I laugh joyfully at my friend's gestures and go to embrace her.

"Thanks again Jazz," I say quietly.

"You're welcome," she says, releasing me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Hishida's voice rang out from the stage, "thank you so much for coming and during this ungodly weather."

"It's starting," I say, smoothing down my dress.

"Yeah, you should—"

*CRASH!*

(Nya's POV)

Damn it! I thought hotly, sprinting towards the destruction of the auditorium of the Performing Arts School.

_Nya, the Bo Staff of Waves is beginning to pulsate._

I could feel a slight vibration on my back and knew Tempest spoke the truth.

The rain was coming down heavily as I leaped on top of the roof of the auditorium.

The Serpentine, Skales to be exact, and-

"What the hell is that thing!?" I yell vehemently, peering at the metallic snake like tank.

"Ah, a ninja," Skales hissed from on top of the tank, "I was just wondering what to test my Hydra Tank on and was just about to annihilate every human here, but I guess I can kill you first."

Skales pulls the head of the tank out of the ceiling of the auditorium and turns it towards me.

The thing roars, its jaws gaping wide and spits out a greenish-yellow liquid at me. I jump back out of the way and it lands at my feet. The ground begins to melt away and smoke…

_Acid, stay on your guard little gale._

I snap my head up to see the tank slither towards me on its conveyer belt wheels. I dodge to the side as it snaps at me, barely missing my leg.

I recover quickly and go on the offensive; I jump on top of the head and impale my blades in its neck to grip it. The Hydra roars and shakes it head vigorously to throw me off, but to no avail.

The sharpness and strength of my claws are able to pierce its hide, that's good, I think analyzing its armor.

But, I need to find a weak spot or I'll be—

"UGH!" I yelp in pain as a blow hits my shoulder and sends me tumbling to the ground.

"Foolish girl," Skales glowers from the cockpit, "a snake's tail is just as deadly as its head!"

I stagger to my feet and get into a defensive stance.

I can't do this on my own; I think worriedly, I need reinforcements.

I whip out my PMS, I mean thingamabob and press the blue button.

The tank turns around swiftly and attempts to clip me with its tail, but I dive over it.

I roll and land in a crouch with the device to my ear.

"Nya?" Jay's voice calls out.

"Jay!" I yell strictly, "I need help, the Serpentine are here in Ninjago City!"

"What, but Pythor is here, in Temblor," Jay replies urgently, "he just escaped with the second Fang Blade!"

"Crap, well I'm dealing with Skales right now and his psychotic tank, so I could really use a hand here," I state while dodging another acid spit.

"Alright, just hold on we're on our way now!" Jay yells sternly.

I put the device away and glare at the imposing Hydra Tank.

Now comes the hard part, I think as the tank gives another fearsome roar.

Holding on…

_Nya, the roof!_

Huh…

My eyes look down and see the cracks and splinters decorate the ground.

Oh, great, I think as me and the Hydra Tank fall through the collapsing ceiling.

(Sasha's POV)

*CRASH! BOOM!*

I look up quickly to see a giant monstrosity and a girl in purple crash through the ceiling.

Thankfully we were able to evacuate the auditorium as soon as the first crash occurred.

I lost track of my family and Jasmine during the evacuation. I can only pray they escaped safely.

The girl landed in a heap on the stage and I saw her eyes blink sluggishly then wince in pain. The lower half of her face was obstructed by a mask of the same color of her suit.

The large tank-like monster whirled on the defenseless girl and gave a great bellow.

"Time to meet your end ninja," a grotesque serpent hissed from inside the contraption, "I look forward to hearing your bones shatter in the Hydra's jaws!"

The girl's chocolate eyes' widened in horror as she struggled to sit up.

I then noticed the beautiful platinum staff that rested on her back. It was emitting a vibrant aquamarine glow.

With the rain pelting all around me, my feet moved on their own towards the helpless girl with only a single thought entering my mind…

Protect.

Time itself seem to slow as I race towards her with my hand outstretched.

My storm grey eyes fell on the staff…

Come here, I need you.

The staff quivered, then in a flash of brilliant aquamarine it was in my hands.

My grip tightened on the weapon as I came to stand in front of the girl.

The monster lunge its head towards me, its jaws gaping wide.

I see a bright red light down its throat and thrust my staff at the vulnerable location.

My eyes widen in amazement as a torrent of water gushed from the head of the staff into the attacking monster's mouth.

The diabolical contraption immediately recoiled and its circuits sparked and flickered violently.

"NO, WHAT'S GOING ON!" A snake-like voice bellowed.

The monster reversed directions and began to short-circuit.

*BOOM*

The tank exploded and blew a hole through the back wall of the auditorium.

I could feel my legs give out from under me as I collapsed from the exertion of the attack.

The girl caught me in her arms and I looked up into her concerned chocolate eyes.

My vision began to swim.

"NYA!"

I close my eyes as darkness consumes me.

**Wow! Now that was an absolute blast to write! Hopefully, everyone is pleased with this chapter as the plot thickens. The next chapter will be Cole's. How will he react when he sees Sasha, a girl from his past…? **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, mes amies! You guys are absolutely amazing! I definitely feel the love radiating from your reviews. I won't ramble on anymore since I know everyone is anxious to see Cole and Sasha interact with each other. Okay, okay here we go people!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

(Cole's POV)

The rain was still falling heavily over us, soaking and chilling my body to the core, as we made our way over to Nya.

The Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts**…**

I thought I'd never set foot on these grounds again.

"Nya!" Kai yells, as we stop in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to her," Nya replies looking down.

It's at that moment we all take notice of the unconscious girl laying in Nya's arms.

Long flaming red hair darkened to a smoldering crimson due to the downpour of the rain. An aquamarine-colored dress plastered to her body and light caramel skin with rivulets of water cascading down her serene face.

Is it…is it really her?

If it was, then behind those eyelids are translucent storm grey orbs reminiscent of soft rain.

"Sasha?" I whisper.

_*Flashback many years ago*_

_I stop and look up at the intimidating building._

_The Marty Opinheimer School of Performing Arts, the place where my dad wants me to enroll and train to become a great singer and dancer, and the place where I would ultimately have no future._

_I don't belong here; this isn't my path to take._

"_I'm sorry dad," I mumble, turning around away from the building, "I can't do this."_

_I peer up at the cumulous clouds gathering overhead and sigh as the first few droplets of rain hit me._

_Just great and me without my bumbershoot, I think despairingly, looking around for shelter._

_I then spot a bus stop at the corner of Kismet Road and its passengers began to disembark. _

_Awesome, I think, fingering the last few bus tokens I had left, I'll be able to at least reach Palisade Village and then I'll plan my next move._

_But first, I'll have to wait for when it's time to board, I think while watching the people file out and disperse in various directions._

_The wind starts to pick up and a light mist of rain drizzles over me._

_I give an irrepressible shiver and flick my bangs out my eyes in agitation._

"_Oh no, please somebody stop that pearl!" A voice cries out desperately, "and I don't mean stop it, pick it up, and run like the wind either!"_

_I look to my right where the voice came from and spot a nice sized bouncing white pearl coming toward me._

_I immediately dive out, dropping my duffel bag, and capture the jewel in my hands._

"_Ah, did you get it, oh thank you so much!" A soft feminine voice says above me._

"_No biggie," I reply, getting to my knees and looking up, "it was my plea—"_

_Bright relieved storm grey eyes met my gaze evenly._

_Long fiery red hair tied in a high pony tail blew gently in the breeze._

_A small happy smile adorned her full cream colored lips._

_I swallow thickly and feel a hot blush creep up my neck to my cheeks._

"_It was my pleasure," I finish awkwardly, rising to my feet quickly._

_She stands up as well and gives me another happy smile._

"_Thank you very much," she says again, giving a slight bow, "you have no idea how much that pearl means to me."_

_I hand her the pearl and as our fingers brush, another irrepressible shiver shoots through my body only this time I'm quite sure it's not from the cold._

"_Oh, are you enrolling in this school as well?" she asks excitedly, taking note of my discarded duffel bag on the ground._

"_Uh," I say articulately, bending down to retrieve my black duffel bag, "no actually, I'm taking a different path."_

_I glance down to see she was carrying a bag of her own._

"_Are you?"_

"_Yes, it's been my dream to become a great singer and dancer," she replies seriously, "and I refuse to let my mother's hard earned money go to waste."_

_My eyes widen slightly._

_Such passion and dedication…_

_Maybe one day I'll have that too._

"_Well, I certainly hope you achieve that dream miss uh—"_

"_Sasha," she said, blushing slightly._

_Sasha…_

_I gazed into those storm grey eyes again._

_She seemed completely unbothered by the rain that fell and dampened her caramel skin. The cool wind ruffling the light blue sundress she wore._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"_I also hope you achieve your dreams and endeavors uh—"she mimics playfully._

"_Oh, my bad, my name is—"_

"_ALL NEW APPLICANTS LOOKING TO ENROLL MUST IMMENDIATLY REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE!"_

_We both jump slightly at the loud mechanical voice._

"_Damn, I better get moving," Sasha says urgently, running past me._

"_Thanks again, goodbye!" She shouts over her shoulder._

_I watch as her flaming red ponytail disappears inside the building._

"_Cole."_

_*End Flashback*_

The pearl…

There's no doubt about it now, I think as my eyes fall on the same jewel I retrieved for her attached to a simple gold chain around her neck.

It's Sasha but...

That was years ago, I think shaking my head, she's not going to remember me.

"Cole, are you listening?"

"Huh?" I say, coming back to the present.

"I said, can you take her, we need to get back to the Bounty," Kai says, giving me an odd look.

I immediately focus on the urgent matter at hand.

"Sure," I reply with a nod, "Jay, call Sensei Wu let him in on the situation down here," I order quickly.

"I already did," Jay says, kneeling beside Nya, "where have you been, Candy Land?"

"Cole, I suggest we hurry, the weather is taking a turn for the worst," Zane says, observing the sky.

I quickly move to kneel beside Nya.

Sasha was still clutching the Bo Staff of Waves as if it were her only lifeline.

I place one hand under her knees and the other behind her back for support and lift her effortlessly.

"Okay, everyone let's go," I say, focusing on the Scythe of Quakes on my back.

A flash of golden light later and I'm speeding down the road towards the Bounty in my Tread Assault.

With Sasha nestled securely in my lap…

(Destiny's Bounty)

"I see, so that's what happened," Sensei Wu says thoughtfully while sipping his cup of tea.

We were all down in the sick bay where Kai was currently treating Nya's bruised shoulder,( not trusting Jay to do it), and discussing Nya's battle with Skales' Hydra Tank and Sasha's intervention.

"She was simply amazing Sensei," Nya says gesturing to Sasha in astonishment, "when she was running towards me, the rain wasn't even touching her it was sort of spiraling around her like some kind of barrier."

"Though I couldn't tell for sure at the time since I was a little preoccupied," she finished with a small grin.

My eyes wandered over to Sasha still sleeping soundly on the bed.

Sensei Wu and Zane checked for any irregularities or injuries she might have sustained during the attack, but deduced she only passed out due to mental and physical exhaustion.

"So Cole," Kai's voice chimed in smugly, "you want to tell us how you know the pretty lady?"

"Agreed, and why you visited Cake Land during a moment of crisis?" Zane put in bemusedly.

"That's Candy Land Zane," Jay corrected with a raised eyebrow.

I groan audibly at my brothers' stupid grinning faces and tell them how Sasha and I crossed paths all those years ago.

Leaving out the embarrassing parts of course.

"Wow," Nya says quietly, "it almost sounds like a fairy tale."

"Heh, never heard of Beauty and the Rock though," Jay jokes, laughing.

Kai and Zane snicker as well.

I shoot them all a glare and take a single step towards them.

Their hands fly up in mock surrender.

"Just joking," Jay says with a hint of a smirk.

"Anyways," I say turning to face Sensei Wu, "I unlocked my true potential; you were right Sensei my relationship with my dad was the problem blocking my heart. I'm glad I was able to make things right with him."

"Man, now I'm the only guy left to figure this out," Kai states begrudgingly.

"Patience Kai, your time will come as well," Sensei says walking over to Sasha and sitting down on the chair by her bed, "but what of the Fang Blade?"

We all look at each other and bow our heads sadly.

"I see, this is most unfortunate," Sensei says, shaking his head, "Pythor only has to collect two—"

A soft groan interrupts Sensei Wu and we all snap our heads to Sasha.

We pull our masks back on at Sensei's silent command.

Her fingers loosen slightly on the Bo Staff as she sits up and rubs her head with her free hand.

"Good evening young lady, how are you feeling?" Sensei asks pleasantly.

"Surprisingly, not so bad aside from the headache, but—wait a second, that girl, is she okay!?" Sasha asks urgently looking around.

"I'm fine thank you," Nya says nicely stepping closer to Sasha, "you saved my life back there, I really do owe you one."

"No, you don't owe me anything," Sasha replied shaking her head, but wince from the action, "it was just…instinct," she finishes through gritted teeth.

"You must have many questions, but first introductions are in order," Sensei states standing up.

"I am Sensei Wu and these ninja are my team of Spinjitsu Masters," Sensei says gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Nya, the Kunoichi of Wind," Nya pulls her mask down and gives a welcoming smile.

"Jay, the Ninja of Lightning," Jay pulls his hood back and gives a thumbs up and a wink.

"Zane, the Ninja of Ice," Zane pulls back his hood and gives a formal bow and a gentle smile.

"Kai, the Ninja of Fire," Kai pulls back his hood and gives a smirk while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And Cole their leader, the Ninja of Earth," I pull back my hood and give her a warm smile.

Her storm grey orbs lock on my face and her brow knits together in confusion.

Does she remember me…?

Her brow smoothes out and she replies:

"My name is Sasha; it's a pleasure to meet you all."

I don't know why, but my heart clenches tightly at her words.

Oh well, I think dejectedly, it was a long shot after all.

**How's that for a reaction *evil chuckle*, I honestly think it will be more interesting this way, but please tell me what you think. Do you love it, hate it, do you want to run me over with a steamroller? Love to hear from you! **

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm back and better than ever! I'm just in a really good mood because of you guys and your great reviews. This chapter will be all Sasha's, hope everyone likes it.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

(Sasha's POV)

"I've only heard rumors that there have been multiple ninja sightings in Ninjago," I say as my eyes sweep over each individual, "but I thought it was just folklore."

"Well, as you can see we are all very real," Nya says, spreading her arms about motioning to her comrades.

"Yes, but why did you bring me here, you could have easily taken me to the hospital?" I ask perplexed.

"Sasha," Sensei Wu began, "I had my students bring you here in hopes you would join our team and become the next Elemental Master."

"What?" I yelp in wonderment, "Elemental Mas—look I'm sorry, but I don't have any mysterious powers."

"I didn't save Nya, this stick did!" I exclaim, lifting up the magical weapon.

"On the contrary," Sensei says, stroking his beard, "not just anyone can use the Bo Staff of Waves and did you not summon it to you?"

"I," but I can speak no more as I look down at the staff in my hands.

"It was all you Sasha," Nya says strongly.

I close my eyes briefly to ponder the occurrence with the staff.

I do recall asking it to come to me and when it did, I felt secure, confident, and able.

Nya was defenseless and I wanted to protect her.

But…

"I am no warrior," I say with conviction, "I'm a performer, a singer, a dancer, I-," my headache returns with a vengeance, I wince and grip the side of my temple tightly.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I look up to meet the steady emerald gaze of Cole, the Ninja of Earth.

"Here you go," he says softly, his eyes flickering with concern as he hands me two small pills and a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you Cole," I say appreciatively.

He nods then turns to his master.

"Sensei, we shouldn't pressure her, she experienced quite an ordeal and needs her rest. I think we should continue this discussion in the morning," he concluded respectively.

"She's not the only one who needs rest," Kai says tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Jay says while yawning.

"Yes, I agree it has been a trying day for you all," Sensei Wu says, standing up from his seat beside my cot.

"Sasha, would you like to sleep in Nya's room tonight?" Sensei Wu asks, turning to me.

"Uh, sure," I reply, "If it's okay with Nya?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it's okay!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Very well then, Cole will move the spare bed to Nya's room," he states, walking to the door, "goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Sensei," the ninja reply, bowing to his retreating back.

Zane and Kai move to exit as well.

"Well, it will be my turn to make breakfast tomorrow and it has to be something good enough to replace dinner tonight," Kai says while rubbing his hands together.

The other ninja glance at him worriedly…

"I got it!" Kai shouts with enthusiasm, "nothin beats steak and eggs, am I right guys?"

"Umm, perhaps I should assist you with breakfast tomorrow Kai," Zane says with slight worry, "don't forget the last time you attempted to cook meat."

"Hey, that was an honest mistake," Kai remarks with a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't think nearly setting the entire ship on fire can count as an honest mistake," Cole retorts, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Or what I like to call it, Kai's Great Grease Fire Fiasco!" Jay puts in with emphasis.

"Come on guys, there's no need to bring up ancient history," Kai says, opening the door.

"Ancient history, Kai this incident occurred just last month," Zane says, walking pass Kai through the door.

"Ugh, again thank you Zane," Kai face palmed and left as well.

I gave a light laugh at the boys' camaraderie.

They all seem to be very close like brothers.

Cole turns to me with a happy grin.

"Heh, you'll get use to it, I mean if you decide to stick around that is I-," he suddenly stops and shakes his head, his long black bangs shadow his face and conceals his emerald eyes.

I feel an unexplainable urge to swipe them away.

"Uh, forget I said anything," he says turning away and heading for the door, "I have a bed to move."

My eyes follow his form as he leaves the room.

There's…something vaguely familiar about him…

I furrow my brow in thought and fiddle with Sophia's pearl.

Have I—

"Are you okay now Nya?" Jay asks worriedly from behind me.

I turn my attention to them.

"Yes Jay, I'm fine now the ointment Kai used is working wonders," Nya says, rotating her shoulder with no difficulty.

The blue ninja embraces her gently and turns his face in her hair.

"That's a relief," he says tenderly.

I turn away feeling a bit intrusive and distract myself by staring at the Bo Staff of Waves.

They must be together, I think absently, touching the intricate designs on the staff.

I peer closely at the design and realize that the image I was seeing was indeed the water dragon god Leviathan. The people of my village have worshipped this god for many millennia, praying to him for plentiful fishing and calming waters.

I myself still pray in good faith to him to watch over my family and provide food and nourishment for my village.

But, is this just a coincidence…?

Why am I seeing this now…?

"Good night Nya, you to Sasha."

I look up out of my reverie and see Jay pass me, leaving the room with a small wave.

"Follow me Sasha," Nya says walking up to me, "Cole should be finished by now, let's get to bed."

I nod and stand up using the staff for mild support. My headache was completely gone no doubt thanks to the pills Cole provided for me, but I still felt a little woozy.

"Are you alright?" Nya asks with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I got it please lead on," I reply, giving a reassuring smile.

We exit the sick bay and head up a flight of stairs. Nya opens a door and we enter a long hallway, on my left I see a nice size dining area and most likely a kitchen on the other side of the door that connected to it. We continue down the hall and pass three more doors, Nya then makes a left and we enter another hallway.

Wow, I wonder how big this place is.

"Here we are," Nya states as we stopped in front of a door I would assume to be her room.

Nya opens the door and heads inside with me following.

Cole was finishing making up the bed as we walked in.

"There we go and just in time," he says straightening up and giving us a smile.

"Looks good Cole," Nya comments nicely.

"Yeah, thanks Cole," I say gratefully, giving a little bow.

"No biggie, it was my pleasure," he says, walking pass me.

My world seems to tilt on its axis from his words.

"_No biggie, it was my pleasure," a boy with shaggy black hair and deep jade emerald eyes says grinning at me nervously with a light blush on his face._

My eyes widen and I swiftly turn to place my hand in between his shoulder blades. The muscles in his back ripple and stiffen underneath the smooth tough fabric below my fingers as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Cole?"

He turns to look back at me slowly.

The eyes are the reflection of the soul…

I search their depths and recognize the transition of green his eyes have…

From light jade to deep emerald.

It's him; this is the same boy that helped me all those years ago.

I open my mouth to speak when suddenly he turns away.

"Good night you two," he says quietly and quickly leaves the room shutting the door softly behind him.

I gape at the closed door and turn around wordlessly to face Nya.

What the…

I'm suddenly reminded of a certain Cheshire cat grin when I see Nya's face.

"Y-You knew," I ask, pointing a shaky finger at her.

She gives a small chuckle and says, "Yeah, he told us while you were unconscious, think fast!"

Two articles of clothing are flung my way and I catch one with my free hand while the other lands on the top of the Bo Staff.

I look at the clothing in my hand, a light green t-shirt and I glance up at my staff, simple black shorts.

"You're a bit taller than me, but they should still be comfortable," Nya remarks casually, while disrobing and putting her sleepers on.

I sigh heavily and make my way over to my bed placing the staff down on the foot of it.

How, could all this be happening, I think, reaching behind me to unzip my dress.

My life made sense up until this point and I knew what my future would hold.

I step out of the dress and remove my heels as well.

I quickly change into the clothes Nya gave me and sit on the bed.

I pick up the discarded dress and stare at it.

Is this the end of my dream...?

No, I think, shaking my head vigorously; I made a promise to my mother and to myself. I will leave this place tomorrow and return to my normal life.

I crawl under the covers facing the opposite of Nya.

I am truly grateful to them for helping me, but this isn't where I'm supposed to be.

"Goodnight Sasha," Nya calls to me.

"Goodnight Nya," I respond quietly back.

I close my eyes waiting for sleep to claim me.

But, what about Cole…?

A few loose tears slip my eyes as my sub consciousness faded.

_(Sasha's dream)_

_Life is all about taking risk, stepping out of one's comfort zone and vigilantly facing the unknown._

_Huh, what's going on, who's there, I think hazily._

_I open my eyes and sit up._

_My eyes widen in amazement as I look around myself in awe._

_I was sitting on a beach, the sun was setting on the horizon, and the tides of the ocean were coming in to lap at my feet gently._

_It reminded me so much of home._

_I look down and pick up a handful of sand and watch as it granulated through my fingers._

_Do you have the courage to face your TRUE destiny, young one?_

"_What?" I ask out loud._

_The voice that spoke was deep, feminine, and soothing washing over me like a therapeutic wave._

_You are needed here, it continued steadily, as water is needed to nourish the earth._

"_What?" I ask again._

_Earth, does she mean Cole?_

_I' m suddenly thrust into darkness as the landscape around me disappears._

_When my vision clears I instantly know I'm underwater._

_I look up and see the sky above and the bubbles dance around me._

_My hair is loose and fans out through the water, I franticly try to move my body to swim to the surface, but it won't cooperate._

_A deep chuckle sounds all around me._

_Calm yourself Sasha and let your mind be at peace._

_I stop fighting when I realize my lungs were not burning and I could breathe normally._

_I close my eyes and relish the feel of the warm water as it curled around me._

_Good, now I shall propose a question to you._

_What do you think would happen to the earth if there was no water?_

_I open my eyes and answer sadly, "The earth would wither and perish."_

_Correct, that is why your destiny intertwines with all of the ninja you've met thus far and the others to come._

_Others? I think quizzically._

_Yes, for you will play an instrumental role in finding the other Elemental Ninja and saving this land from corruption and evil._

_To protect those you love—flashes of images appear before me of my family and Jasmine then fade—you must embrace your element, you must embrace me._

"_Who are you?"_

_A bright aquamarine light flashes and the Bo Staff of Waves appears twirling rapidly before me then slows to a stop._

_My kind has no name, but you may call me Waves._

_I reach out and grasp Waves, hugging her close to me._

_(End Sasha's Dream)_

"Sasha wake up," a voice calls to me, shaking my shoulder gently.

I open my eyes to see Nya's concerned chocolate ones looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks giving me a once over.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" I ask sitting up.

"Well—," she began and I saw her eyes glance down then up quickly.

I glance down at myself as well and blush madly at what I see.

I had grasped the Bo Staff of Waves in my dream and was now still hugging it closely.

I give a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I can understand your look of concern now, but I promise you I'm not insane," I clarify looking back up at her.

She smiles knowingly and says, "I know you're not, but come on, thankfully I didn't wake up smelling smoke. So, Kai must have finished making breakfast without burning the place down."

After we freshened up and took showers, Nya helped me comb my hair out complimenting me the entire time on how beautiful it was. Once finished, I put my hair up in its usual ponytail and Nya gives me more clothes to wear. The simple black blouse she gave me was a little too small and bared my midriff slightly. I put on the dark grey pants, thankful they were comfortable if only a bit snug, and Nya adorned her ninja attire once more.

I grab the Bo Staff of Waves and we exit together then make our way towards the dining room.

"Hmmm, sure does smell good," I observe scenting the air hungrily, my mouth watering at the appetizing smell.

"Yeah, she does thank goodness Zane is there to help my brother out," she comments lightly.

"Oh, Kai is your brother?" I ask as we round the corner to the next hallway.

"Yes, he is the only blood relative I have left," the wind kunoichi says giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I say kicking myself mentally.

"No, its fine, um have you decided on what you want to do?" She asks with eager eyes.

Yes I have, I think resolutely, but I only give Nya a small nod.

We enter the dining room and find everyone already seated with two spots open for me and Nya to sit.

Everyone looks up at our arrival.

Storm grey clashes with jade emerald…

_As water is needed to nourish the earth…_

I don't know what Waves was implying when she said that, but it couldn't possibly mean THAT.

"Sensei Wu," I say as I turn to the elder at the head of the table, "I accept, I will become the Kunoichi of Water," I finish in a respectful bow.

_And so it begins…_

**I've never been so mentally exhausted in all my life. This chapter was not supposed to be this long, but something inside me just kept going and going. I feel happy and satisfied with how it turned out though and hopefully you do to.**

**Please read and review!**

***faints into coma***


	7. Chapter 7

***wakes up to the delightful smell of brownies and vanilla ice cream* Oh! I'm alive again, wow that was really close! Thanks Crystal Persian and all my other radical reviewers out there. Also guys I have a little poll I want everyone to take part in. Sasha is going to sing and dance to a song and I want you guys to help me decide on what it should be. So start that brainstorming because I'm looking for something deep, meaningful and not cliché like EVERYTIME WE TOUCH BY CASCADA! I myself am leaning a little towards Frozen by Madonna since it's such a beautiful song, but I would really like everyone's input.**

**Okay, enough dilly-dallying around!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 7

(Cole's POV)

We all sat there with our mouths agape staring at Sasha.

What changed her mind so abruptly, especially since she protested in such a virile way yesterday?

I'm about to question her, but Sensei beat me to it.

"Sasha, what has brought on this change of heart?" He asked calmly.

Sasha looks down at the Bo Staff of Waves and speaks softly.

"Waves…the spirit in the staff spoke to me in my dream last night," she says lifting her head, "she said I am needed to help locate the other masters and support all of you in stopping a horrific evil."

"I see," Sensei says standing up slowly, "the bladed gauntlets and the Bo staff each contain spirits which means the last two Platinum Weapons must contain spirits as well."

"But Sensei, I don't know how I can help you all, like I said before I'm no warrior let alone a ninja," she says dolefully.

"On the contrary, the graceful free-flowing movements of a dancer are integral to the fighting prowess of a ninja," Sensei says cryptically.

He has a point there, I think remembering how I utilized the Triple Tiger Sashay as a fighting technique.

"NINJA GO!" Sensei yelled, performing Spinjitsu and whirling towards Sasha.

Her storm grey eyes widened slightly as Sensei engulfed her.

When her spinning slowed to a stop…

She was simply breathtaking.

Sasha now wore an ocean-colored bustier with gold trimmings and a tear-shaped bust laced together with crossed strings. The bustier traveled down her lithe toned frame ending in a long-flowing loincloth that covered her front and back. Two golden armbands adorned her arms and black finger-less gloves with ocean-colored trimmings graced her hands and stopped at her forearms. The outfit was completed with black knee-high boots with a golden trim and an intricate design of a golden water dragon on her back. Her mask was the same as Nya's, but the color of her element and not connected to her attire. Her flaming red hair remained in its high ponytail.

I could feel something leak from my nose.

"Cole, your nose is bleeding are you okay?" Zane asks looking at me with concern.

Jay snickers and Kai hands me a napkin wordlessly with a smirk on his face.

I grab the offered cloth and hurriedly wipe and cover the lower half of my face.

"Sasha, you are the Kunoichi of Water, graceful and calm one moment, but can become powerful and destructive with the changing of the tides," Sensei recites smiling warmly.

Sasha places the Bo staff on her back, pulls her mask down, and bows respectively.

"Yes! That's two new ninja to the team now two more to go," Jay says, joyously pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, but let's not forget Pythor only has two more Fang Blades to find before he can release the Great Devourer," Kai remarked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, that is why Cole must begin training Sasha immediately to prepare her for the battles to come," Sensei ordered sternly.

Right…wait what did he say?

Once I was sure no more blood was gushing out my nose, I removed the napkin from my face.

"Me?" I ask a little unsure.

"Yes you," Sensei clarifies, pointing his bamboo stick at me, "Sasha will need to become a defensive fighter due to her weapon and element, and you're our best defensive fighter, so of course you would be the obvious choice."

"But-"

"Do not fret," Sensei continued silencing me with a raise of his hand, "the others will be there to assist you as well."

"Oh you bet we'll help you," Kai says gleefully, slapping me on the back.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I say giving him a skeptical look.

Sensei turns to leave.

"Enjoy your breakfast young ninja, I must go meditate."

"Yes, Sensei," We all say in unison.

Nya and Sasha walked over to the table to join us.

The gentle hypnotic sway of her hips…

Damn it Cole! I cursed inwardly at myself, breaking my gaze from her approaching form and bowing my head to stare down at my plate of steak and eggs.

You can't be like this, sure she may remember you now judging from our encounter last night, but nothing changes. Just focus on the task you were given and try not to embarrass the hell out of yourself.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and glance up to see Sasha settle down across from me, a gentle smile on her lips.

Besides, I think sending her one of my own, you've seen pretty girls before, Nya's pretty.

But, Sasha is beautiful.

*Crack*

The glass of water I was holding shatters in my hand and deafening silence follows as everyone turns to look at me.

Thankfully the gloves covering my hands keep the loose shards from embedding in my flesh.

Determined to remain calm and play it off, I calmly stand up and face the others.

"Oops my bad, sometimes I don't know my own strength, heh, I'll go get something to clean this up," I say and make my way into the kitchen.

The silence remains as I feel their eyes on my back.

Once safely inside I go to the sink and lean against it with my hands on both sides to support me.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

Well, that didn't last long did it? I growl to myself.

Why can't I just see Sasha like I see Nya?

Because Nya didn't leave an esoteric effect on you.

Where's my composure, I'm supposed to be the leader for crying out loud?

It's still there you just have to man up and stop denying your feelings.

What feelings…?

That you may be in lo-

SHUT UP LITTLE VOICE!

A soft touch lands on my back.

"Cole, are you alright?"

Sasha…

Her hand glides up and settles in the middle right between my shoulder blades, same as last night.

My body immediately goes rigid and I turn to face her.

Genuine concern rest in her soft rain eyes as she looks slightly up at me.

"Cole, do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

I fidget a little under her careful scrutiny and I see her eyes slightly dim in sadness.

Quick! Say something you idiot your making her feel bad!

"N-No, it not you Sasha it's just that I've never been given the responsibility to train someone before and I want to make sure I do it right. I guess I was thinking too hard," I finish with a sheepish grin.

Okay, I think, giving myself a mental pat on the back that was only half a lie, since I kind of was thinking about her training.

Her face brightens up considerably and she takes a step towards me.

The scent of jasmine and citrus caress my senses and I grip the countertop behind me to calm myself.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Cole and don't worry, you heard Kai they'll be more than happy to help you," she says reassuringly.

I don't doubt Zane and Nya would, but Kai and Jay?

Please, those two jokers are going to make this experience a living hell for me.

I don't tell her this of course instead I give a nod and say,

"Yeah, you're right."

She smiles then reaches behind me to grab the paper towels sitting on the counter.

"Come on, let's go," she says, turning and sashaying out of the kitchen.

My eyes drift down to those mesmerizing hips…

I hear the countertop begin to splinter in my grip and I quickly let go.

Stop it Cole! I berate myself again as I follow Sasha out the door.

She's going to think your some kind of nut pretty soon if this keeps up.

"Well Sasha," Jay pipes up at our arrival, "now that your part of the team, you have to get hooked up with a PMS."

A cumulative groan resounds around the room.

"PMS?" Sasha questions with a bewildered look.

"Yep," Jay says giving a firm nod, "we all have PMS."

"JAY!" We all shout in unison except Zane.

Never mind, I think shaking my head as Jay goes to explain his new invention to Sasha, Jay already has that title in the bag.

**Yipee! Another chappy finished! This one was fun to write and the next will be even more exciting when Sasha's training starts. Don't forget to cast your vote on the song you want Sasha to sing and dance to, you can put it in your review or PM me. I'm so psyched to hear what you guys suggest!**

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter too! :D **

**Oh, and for those of you who are curious I used a reference for Sasha's ninja attire…JADE FROM MORTAL KOMBAT BABY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! You guys had some very good song suggestions for Sasha to sing and dance to, but some of them were just too fast and some were just not Sasha-ish. No worries though, there's still time to find one. Kudos to ARAWW for bringing up Evanescence, I will have to explore her songs thoroughly. Thanks for reviewing as well everyone; you guys really know how to make a person happy!**

**Now on to the chappy!**

Chapter 8

(Sasha's POV)

After breakfast, everyone went out onto the deck to train. We were now sailing atop the crystal clear sea of Mikatagahara.

"This ship is truly amazing," I say out loud in awe, "I'm really impressed with its functions and capabilities."

I walk to the railing on the side of the ship and take a deep breath of the fresh sea air; the warm breeze caresses my face and plays with my tresses. I close my eyes and sigh in content.

It's been so long.

Though Ninjago City is big and flashy, it lacked true beauty that only Mother Nature herself could provide.

That only Poseidonia could provide…

"Our home is called the Destiny's Bounty," Cole says coming to stand beside me.

I turn to him; his emerald jade eyes seem to shine flawlessly in the sunlight as he smiles at me.

"Zane found it for us months ago when our old home was destroyed by the Serpentine," he finished with slight frown as a soft gale sweeps through his jet black hair.

"They destroyed your home!?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, but if they hadn't we never would have found a bigger and better one," Kai says spreading his arms wide for emphasis.

"Got that right," Jay piped up placing a hand on Zane's shoulder, "our cooler than cool brother here is a life savor."

Zane shakes his head and responds, "I believe you all have forgotten that it was my falcon friend that located the vessel, I merely lead you here."

"Falcon?" I question, cocking my head to the side.

Zane points to the sky with a smile and I swivel my head to follow his finger.

I sharp cry rips through the air as I glimpse at the dark avian circling above us.

"Oh yeah, I did forget about the little guy," Cole says, leaning over the railing with his arms crossed looking up as well.

The falcon glides down and perches on Zane's outstretched arm.

"I wonder where he's been," Nya says coming to stand on Zane's right.

She reaches up and strokes the bird's small head; it leans to nuzzle in her touch.

"Zane," I begin, getting an idea, "is it possible to have your falcon fly to Ninjago City and deliver a message to my family and friends, they must be anxious to know if I'm alright."

"Of course Sasha, just inform me when you have your message ready, I'm sure my friend will be happy to help," Zane says glancing at his falcon.

The fierce predator flaps its wings and shuffles to and fro on Zane's arm.

"Thank you," I say sincerely to them both.

"Come on Kai, it's time you took me on in a sparring match," Nya challenges her brother with a confident smirk.

"I don't know sis," Kai replies with a raised eyebrow and a similar smirk of his own, "I already beat your boyfriend, you sure you want some of this?"

"Hey, how many times I have to tell you IT WAS LUCK!" Jay yelped angrily at the fire ninja.

"Don't worry Jay, let's see if I can knock him down a couple of pegs," Nya says cracking her knuckles.

"This should be interesting to watch," Zane replies as the four of them walk away to the opposite side of the ship.

I watch them go with a small smile and turn to my lingering companion.

"Cole—"

I stop as I take in his profile.

He was still in the same position as before, but a thoughtful expression adorned his handsome features. His thick eyebrows were slightly furrowed giving a slight crease to his brow while his emerald irises were clouded in seemingly deep contemplation. My eyes traveled to his jaw line and saw the structure flex every few seconds as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Soon, my eyes landed on full perfect lips and focused intently as a row of pearl white teeth appeared and grazed ever so slowly on the bottom one.

I soft gasp escapes me and I quickly veer away from the enchanting sight.

I-I've never felt this way before, I think as my cheeks warmed.

For such a profound attraction to manifest in such a short time, it doesn't make sense.

I turn my attention back towards the black garbed warrior.

I'm…riveted by him.

Suddenly, a strong gale passes over us and startles Cole out of his trance.

He straightens up and swiftly turns to face me.

I deep blush suddenly inflames his cheeks.

Just what exactly was he thinking about…?

"Sorry about that Sasha, I was thinking about how to start your training," he says while running a hand through his dark mane.

Why is he lying to me, what is he hiding?

I think about confronting him, but decide against it…for now anyway.

My training must come first.

"Okay," I say easily, letting him off the hook, "how should we begin Sensei Cole?"

He gives a hearty laugh and walks to the center of the ship, a good distance from the others.

"The first thing I'm gonna teach you are the basics of self-defense, they'll be essential in your ascent to becoming a competent ninja—I mean kunoichi."

I listen intently and stretch my arms over my head to loosen my muscles in preparation for Cole's teachings.

"Then later we'll begin practicing with your Bo Staff, even though weapons are useful they—"

I perform a single back flip, but instead of landing on my feet, I fully extend my legs in opposite directions during my descent and end in perfect splits.

"They don't make the ninja…," he ended breathlessly.

In my new position, I turn my body left then right and finally I face Cole and extend my arms out bending my body towards him.

"I'm listening, go on," I say up to him, my nose barely touching the deck.

I hear him swallow then shakily continue.

"Uh right, close quarters combat can be a life savor if you're ever disarmed or we're too far away to help."

I finish my stretches and jump up to face Cole.

His eyes glow with admiration and darken at the same time with some other hidden emotion.

"Sensei Wu was right," he remarked approvingly, the foreign emotion leaving his eyes, "being a dancer will most definitely benefit you."

I smile at his compliment, but can't help but wonder at the smoldering look his emerald jade eyes had.

"Okay, you ready?" He asks backing up a bit.

I nod my head in confirmation.

He lowers his stance and I try to mimic him.

"Yes, that's it Sasha, that's what I want you to do, copy me."

He begins to move and I try to follow the best I can.

"Don't focus on my body Sasha," he says quietly while still in motion, "look into my eyes just like if we were dancing together, I lead you follow."

I do as instructed and gaze deeply into those stunning shades of green.

This is the second time I feel it, the world slowing around me as I move with Cole.

Block, counter, step forward, side kick, step back…

Everything seems so surreal, these movements…

Martial arts aren't so different from dancing after all.

They both require elegance, grace, style, and confidence.

I am dancing…

I am dancing with Cole.

We both step up to each other and end up nose to nose with me looking slightly up. We must have been moving toward each other little by little through it all.

My eyes never break from his as he begins to speak.

"You," he moistens his lips quickly then continues, "You're a very fast learner," he whispers softly.

The warmth radiating from his body is simply intoxicating as I breathe in his earthly scent.

"I guess I have a good teacher," I whisper back just as softly.

"Sasha…"

My eyes begin to flutter shut as he leans in.

"OWWWWW!"

Cole and I pull apart abruptly and Cole spins around to the cause of the commotion.

My heart is hammering in my chest as I try to regain my bearings around me.

Did we…did we almost kiss?

I quickly put the crazy notion out of my mind and look over Cole's shoulder to see what happened.

The scene before us makes me blink…

Nya had somehow managed to put Kai in a full-nelson and Jay was laughing his head off pointing at Kai. Zane was just glancing back and forth from Jay to Nya and Kai with a bemused expression.

"Do you submit to your little sister Kai?" Nya asks with a smirk.

"Man, how the hell did this happen!" Kai yelled in rage.

"Do you SUBMIT!?" Nya screamed tightening her hold slightly on her brother.

"OWWW! NEVER!" Kai shouts defiantly.

Jay had fallen over on the floor rolling around in laughter, his face turning red.

I see Cole reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose.

I expected him to turn around and say something to me, but he just marches off toward his bickering comrades.

Zane then turns around and walks past Cole and towards me.

"Well, that was most entertaining," he says coming to stand slightly in front of me, "Nya has gained additional strength ever since she became the Kunoichi of Wind."

I look back over at the ninja and see Cole break apart Kai and Nya. Kai goes over to the still laughing Jay and kicks him in the gut. Jay stops laughing and looks up at Kai only to burst out laughing all over again.

I smile crosses my face as I look at the domestic scene.

"Well, shall we Sasha?" Zane asks going over to hop on top of the railing.

"Huh?" I say as I turn to him.

"There is nothing better than meditation after training to relax and soothe your mind, body, and soul," he says turning his head slightly to look at me with a small smile, "and since your element is water, you should undoubtedly reap the most benefits from the experience."

"Meditation underwater, do you do this often Zane," I ask in awe of the ice ninja.

"Oh yes, many times now come," he says facing outward again motioning me to follow him, "you will surely enjoy it, not to mention, your heart seems to be in turmoil."

I'm about to question him again, but he leaps off the railing and dives gracefully in the sea below.

I look back at the others and my eyes rest on Cole.

He was trying to calm down Kai and Nya was trying to stop Jay from laughing at Kai.

Cole…

There is definitely some truth in Zane's words and maybe some meditation is just what I need to sort all these mixed feelings.

I turn around, take a deep breath, and dive after the mysterious white ninja.

**Ouch! That position really hurts, my brothers used to play wrestle with me and I got put in a full nelson on more than one occasion. It sucks having four older brothers let me tell ya, but anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I worked really hard on it! :D**

**Let me know what you think, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, all you happy people! Next chapter will be Sasha's song and I think I've finally found it after careful deliberation. I won't spill the beans just yet, please be patient and wait for the release of the following chapter. I promise you will love it, especially you romance enthusiasts *sly grin* Oh and thank you for all your stupendous reviews everyone, I hope I will continue to please you all. *licks fingers* Hmm gotta love some chocolaty goodness! Thanks Crystal Persian!**

**Timte to dive in, literally!**

Chapter 9

(Sasha's POV)

As soon as my face broke the surface and my body submerged under the sea, I was immediately comforted by the warmth the water provided**.**

_Ah, Mikatagahara…_

Waves' deep soothing voice sighs pleasantly in my head.

_Follow the Ninja of Ice Sasha, don't fall behind._

My eyes had already adjusted to my new environment and I scan the clear depths for Zane's white form.

There he is I think as I see his body swim strongly towards the bottom a few yards away.

Bubbles spurt all around me as I push my body to swim after him.

_Mikatagahara is not a very deep body of water, but is still inhabited by thousands of organisms. _

I see a school of brightly colored tropical fish swim past as we continued our descent to the bottom.

It's so beautiful; I think also spotting several coral reefs and other plants lining rock formations.

I remember all those years ago when Sophia and I would play on the beach in the evening and swim through the currents talking and laughing about numerous things.

However, we never attempted to dive as deep as I am currently doing with my new friend. I don't know how long I can last down here.

_No need to worry, you are in your element._

My element…

Soon we reach the bottom and Zane's body flips till he lands on his feet. I somersault my body as well and land a few feet away from him.

I look of delight graces his features as I turn to face him and we both sit down on the sandy surface in the lotus position.

He folds his hands in his lap and his hazel eyes close as concentration instills him.

I bow my head slightly and close my eyes as well ready to begin contemplating the matters of my heart.

_Empty your mind Sasha, concentrate on the tranquility around you._

I do as instructed and focus my thoughts on the life energy here in Mikatagahara.

Soon, I feel my heart slow in rhythm and the darkness behind my eyelids dissipates being replaced with pure white light.

_Superb Sasha, now let us dialogue about your future mate._

What?

Waves' laugh seems to echo through my mind.

_Forgive me, for I could not help myself._

Waves…

_Before we begin, shall we change the scenery? This stark white is quite boring, you will be able to change it yourself when you become more experienced, but I shall assist you this time._

A new landscape shimmers and comes into focus and my concentration nearly breaks as I take in the sight Waves conjures up.

It's…It's Poseidonia. Is this what it looks like now?

I see new houses, more stores, and an increase population of people.

_Why yes, I thought you may like to see it._

Thank you Waves, this is just what I wanted to see.

_You're quite welcome._

As my vision drinks in Poseidonia my mind once again drifts to Cole.

Waves, when you said "as water is needed to nourish the earth" were you implying I was supposed to be with Cole?

_Not at all, I was simply using that analogy to describe your destiny with the ninja. Whether or not you're destined to be with Cole romantically is entirely up to you and him, for matters of the heart are never predestined. _

I see…

_Sasha, tell me, what is your heart telling you?_

I-I don't know, I think—

_Don't think, feel, and let your emotions be your guide._

…

Cole is strength and stability personified. When he was showing me the basics of self defense I saw that and so much more, it's not only physical attraction, but spiritual as well. The connection I feel is solid and unwavering, however I'm afraid of how fast things are progressing. I've always believed that everything happens for a reason and for us to cross paths again after so many years apart…I simply can't imagine my life without him now.

…_You should put that on paper, it quite poetic._

Waves…

_Hah-hah, I am sorry, but seriously Sasha you are expressing the first signs of true genuine love, now the only question is…does the Ninja of Earth reciprocate your feelings._

*Sigh* I don't know.

_Well, I am sure you will find out in the future._

Thanks Waves, I feel a little bit better now.

_That is satisfying to hear, now tell me this…how do feel physically right now?_

I feel fine, great even.

_I thought so, for you've just unlocked a new power._

What? How, just by talking to you?

_On the contrary, your heart no longer ails you to the extent of when you first began your meditation. For the cleansing of one's heart is the key to unlocking their true and full potential._

Oh…but what power did I unlock and how will I know how to use it?

_You will know simply by trusting your instincts. Now I think you better make haste and return to the surface, the others are bound to be worried about you._

Alright and thanks again Waves.

_Wait, before you lose your concentration I must show you something._

The landscape of my home disappears and two terrifying images are displayed in their stead.

One is of a small rural mountain village under attack by Serpentine and the other a dark foreboding city that could only be Twilight, centers on a huge building on fire and crawling with Serpentine as well.

_Keep these grizzly occurrences in mind for they will transpire very soon._

(Cole's POV)

"She's been down there way too long," I say anxiously pacing back and forth.

Zane's head popped up from the surface nearly twenty minutes ago, but Sasha was still down there.

"I'm going down there, something may have happened," I say resolutely while peering over the edge of the ship.

I feel a hand grip my shoulder firmly and I turn my head to see Zane's calm face.

"Sasha is in deep meditation Cole, it may not be wise to disturb her," he says firmly.

"But—"

"Yeah, chillax mother goose," Jay says coming to stand on Zane's left, "she is the Kunoichi of Water remember?"

Kai snickers at Jay's teasing and stands on Zane's right.

"Don't worry Cole I'm sure she's fine besides she can probably hold her breath way longer than Zane can."

Zane's had releases my shoulder and I bow my head still unnerved by the situation.

"Or…," Kai's voice reaches my ears and I snap my head up to see a light smirk play on his face.

"You can go down there and bring her back to consciousness with your kiss of life."

All three of my brothers burst into laughter at Kai's joke and I feel my face go scarlet, half from embarrassment and half from anger at their stupidity.

Kiss, kiss of life, I think lividly, they're about to receive the KISS OF DEATH FROM MY SYCTHE!

I'm about to make this dream a reality when Nya suddenly shouts, "Look, there she is!"

I quickly turn my head back to the surface of the water just in time to see crimson red hair burst through.

"Sasha!" Nya calls waving at her, "We're glad you're okay."

Sasha waves back with a happy grin, swims to the side of the boat where the ladder resides, and climbs up to the deck.

As her feet plants themselves on the ground, I'm unable to tear my eyes away from her sensuous form.

Her aquamarine ninja garb hugged her body even more so due to the added weight of the water soaking her clothes. Rivulets of water cascaded slowly down every inch of her caramel skin and dripped precariously as if hesitant to leave their master. My eyes seem to focus on their own on a particular trail as it dripped off the side of her chin and hit her clavicle only to continue its descent down curving into the valley of her breast.

I release a shuttering breath I didn't realize I was holding and fight down the urge to run to her, envelope her in my arms, and never let go.

I have to tell her.

I have to tell her I'm in love with her.

I can't keep torturing myself, afraid of the consequences and repercussions of my feelings for her. I've never been a coward before and I refuse to be one now.

"How'd it go down there Sasha," Jay asked walking over to stand beside Nya.

"It went wonderfully, I've never been so at peace before," she said placing a hand over her heart.

"Wow, you absolutely destroyed Zane's record," Kai remarked also walking over to them.

"Record?" Sasha asks, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes, I can only hold my breath for ten minutes underwater while you can hold yours for well over thirty," Zane says giving her a congratulatory nod.

"Thirty? I was down there for thirty minutes?" She asks in astonishment.

"Yep, and somebody was just about to jump in after you," Jay said glancing over his shoulder to give me a snarky look.

Keep on Jay…

Sasha's eyes fill with warmth as they lock with mine.

My heart beat steady accelerates as she slowly approaches me.

When she stops in front of me, she places her hand on my chest guard and leans up…

Her moist lips gently kiss the edge of my mouth and it takes all my self-control and discipline not to claim her mouth with my own to show her what a true kiss actually is.

Not yet, I think as she pulls away, a beautiful blush dancing on her cheeks, I'll tell her, but I need a plan…

"Kai, why can't you just lose graciously?" Zane asks suddenly.

"Yeah, Nya beat you fair and square why can't you just let it go like the water off a duck's back?" Jay asks the Ninja of Fire.

"Cuz I ain't no damn duck!" Came the heated reply.

That Kai…

Wait duck?

Bingo.

***Sigh* I soooo envy Sasha right now, but anyway so ends another chapter! What will Cole's plan be? What about those two visions Waves showed to Sasha? Find out next time in another fun filled episode of World of Gumball! Wait a minute where did that come from? Geez, my mind sometimes does that. ;) Next chappy will be released ASAP!**

**Please read and review me amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, Pooh Bear I'm sorry I lied to you guys, but I'm going to save Sasha's song for the final chapter. Which was suppose to be THIS, but I decided to space out certain events for a more engrossing effect. Please don't hurt me, I really tried to fit it all in, but it seemed to drawn out in a way. Dance with the Earth will end very soon though and like before this both elates me and saddens me. I love and respect everyone's opinion very much, so I hope you will continue to support me. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Cole's POV)

Sasha's hand remained on my chest while her gaze held mine steadily, but worry entered her translucent pools as she began to fiddle with her sister's pearl.

She suddenly turned toward everyone to address them.

"But, Waves showed me two very disturbing images as well," she says solemnly.

Everyone stops their bickering and gives her their full attention.

"What images Sasha?" I ask gently coming to stand beside her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"We must first have Sensei Wu join us," she says looking at me.

"No need for I am already here."

We all turn our heads to the source of Sensei's voice and see him emerge from the shadows.

"Sensei," we say in unison while bowing.

Sensei acknowledges our respect with a nod and gestures for Sasha to continue.

Sasha straightens up and says, "Waves showed me two separate attacks caused by the Serpentine in two different locations. One was in the city of Twilight; they had set fire to a huge building while the other was in a rural mountain village, in which they were terrorizing the people there."

"Damn snakes," Kai mutters angrily, ramming his fist into his palm.

"We have to stop them!" Jay yelps out taking a step forward with a frown.

"Sasha, when will these attacks occur?" Zane asks with a stern expression.

"Waves didn't specify a particular time, only that they will transpire very soon," she says worriedly.

"Very soon? Man, that's too cryptic to go by," Nya says crossing her arms over her chest.

Two attacks, two different locations, and we only know one of them. Very soon could mean two different time frames, not to mention the locations could be miles apart from each other.

The Serpentine…they're getting bolder by the day.

"Not only that," I say speaking up, "we only know one of the locations and that's Twilight, but a rural mountain village? There are dozens of villages that meet that description in Ninjago we need a little bit more info," I finish, facing Sasha.

"I'm afraid the visions were too quick to decipher any key details," she says while shaking her head forlornly, her ponytail swishing to and fro from the movement, "I can only tell what I could make out."

"Okay, but what about Twilight?" Kai asks Sasha, "where is this place I've never been there."

"Twilight City is the second largest city in Ninjago, is approximately sixty miles west of Ninjago City, and it's population consists of two million seven-hundred twenty-five thousand people," Zane informs us in monotone.

We all turn to look at the white ninja mutely.

"That's right Zane," Sasha replies with a nod, undisturbed by his knowledge, "I've been there before during a two-week recital period when my school had to perform."

"Okay, well that piece of info only proves how devastatingly large the place is," Jay remarks in exasperation.

"Come on Sasha," I plead turning to her once more, "can you recall anything about the building that would give us a clue?"

She closes her eyes and knits her brow in concentration.

"It was…black, had numerous windows, and…*gasp* A SIGN!" Her eyes fly open in recognition, "Yes, it was half charred, but I could see the word "star" above the entrance."

I nod my head approvingly.

"Now that's something to go by."

"Man, it just sucks that we have to WAIT for the Serpentine to make the first move," Jay says grumpily, "if we could only initiate a preemptive strike, WE would have the advantage for once."

"True but we are ninja," I reply looking in his direction, "we must always choose the more difficult path."

"Yeah well it seems like the more difficult path always chooses us," Kai retorts back in frustration.

"We shall head for Twilight then," Sensei says speaking up for the first time, "we shall find this building and keep surveillance over it."

We all nod in agreement with our master.

"Oh no…" Zane says looking up.

We all follow his gaze to see huge dark low hanging clouds above us.

"Um, it may not be safe to fly just yet," Jay observes with worry creeping into his voice.

"Thankfully, we are sailing in the right direction, so we won't lose much time," Sasha says while looking outwards towards the sea, "plus…"

She seemed hesitant to continue.

"Plus, we will be better protected if we stay on the water," she finishes a bit unsurely.

Sasha…?

"What's wrong Sasha?" Nya asks gently.

"Oh, nothing," she replies quietly still looking over Mikatagahara.

"Sasha, Nya come with me to my chambers," Sensei says suddenly turning around and heading for the door, "I must speak with you two in private."

The two girls give each other curious looks then follow after him.

Once they leave it's just me and my brothers left on the deck.

Okay, this is a perfect opportunity to get my plan rollin'.

"I wonder what that was about," Jay states looking at the door the girls passed through.

"Guys," I call out to get their attention, "I need your help with something."

Amber, blue, and hazel eyes swivel in my direction.

"With what?" Jay asks with a raised eyebrow.

I close my eyes briefly.

Kai, Jay, you guys better not give me any trouble, I think grimly.

I open them and say, "I'm planning on…I'm planning on confessing to Sasha tonight," I reveal looking at each of their faces for their reactions.

Zane just raises an eyebrow and gives me a small grin.

Jay and Kai…

Ugh, I give an inward shudder at their stupid face-splitting grins.

"Okay," I begin while rolling my eyes, "you guys are here to help me with Sasha, not devise a plan to kill Batman."

Their creepy grins settle a bit and Kai folds his arms over his chest.

"Sure, we'll help you," he says smugly.

"Yeah, what do you want us to do?" Jay asks with a mischievous smile.

Maybe it was a bad idea involving these guys, but I can't do this with just Zane.

"I want to cook dinner for Sasha tonight and I want the dish to be worthy of culinary skills," I say grinning proudly.

Jay snorts derisively, "Like what soup?" he says with a grin.

"Yeah, that's one meal you can't jack up," Kai puts in.

My grin falters and I'm about to defend myself, but Zane cuts in.

"Have you all forgotten," he began coming to my defense, "Cole did make that delicious salmon casserole, so I would definitely say his culinary skills are improving."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty good," Jay says thoughtfully.

"Yeah it was," Kai agrees too.

"So, what dish are you planning to prepare Cole?" Zane asks turning his head to look at me.

"Peking Duck," I state proudly, "I got the idea from the red sourpuss a moment ago and I would really appreciate it Zane if you helped me out a bit," I finish placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zane's face expresses genuine surprise at my request.

"That is a very exquisite dish Cole and I would be delighted to help you prepare it, but" he taps his chin in thought, "I'm afraid we lack all the necessary ingredients."

"I know," I reply reassuringly, "that's where these two come in," I say pointing at Kai and Jay.

"Us?" They ask in unison.

"Yeah, I want you guys to fly back to the mainland and pick up the rest of the ingredients. All we need are two ducks, ground white pepper, some parsley, and ten green peppers."

"And with Jay's Storm Fighter you guys should be back well before the storm hits."

"Okay, got it," Jay says giving me a mock salute.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Kai asks.

"Zane and I will begin prepping the ingredients we already have, this meal takes nearly four hours to cook, so we should get started ASAP," I reply easily.

"Cool, let's go Jay," Kai says glancing at the blue ninja.

Jay nods then takes out his Nunchucks of Lightning and with a brilliant flash of blue light the Storm Fighter appears.

Jay and Kai flip into the cockpit and begin to ascend.

"Make sure those ducks are fresh guys!" I holler up to them.

They nod then shoot out across the sky towards the mainland.

"Let us go Cole," Zane says walking towards the door.

I follow him and we make our way to the kitchen.

"Two ducks, that's quite a lot of meat," Zane comments pleasantly.

"Yeah, well there aren't exactly vegetarians on this ship," I reply keeping in step with my brother, "I want to make sure everyone gets their fill."

"I see good call," he says with a nod.

We enter the kitchen and Zane goes to put on his pink apron.

I shake my head ruefully at him with a small grin and reach out for my own black one.

We busy ourselves getting out the ingredients and a comfortable silence settles between us.

I begin to finely chop the chutney when Zane breaks the muteness.

"You care deeply for Sasha, don't you," Zane starts tentatively.

I stop and put my knife down then look up to glance at Zane.

His head was bowed as he slowly sliced a few oranges. His expression was stoic and I couldn't read his eyes.

"Zane?" I ask concern lacing my voice.

He sighs and stops cutting, but doesn't lift his head.

"I believe, I am starting to feel envious of you and Jay's newfound…reciprocation of your significant others," he admits quietly.

I run my hand through my hair a bit nervously before replying.

"I don't know for sure whether or not Sasha will return my feelings, but I do feel in my heart that I have to take a chance and tell her how I feel."

Zane finally lifts his head and turns to face me. His face was still expressionless, but his eyes were dark with loneliness.

"Your heart, that is what I am envious of, you and the others have the capacity to feel and express such strong positive emotions while I…" he drifts off suddenly and closes his eyes tightly.

"Zane—"I began softly.

"Do not pity me Cole," he cuts in harshly and I'm taken back by the anger in his hazel eyes, "I understand that I am different, that I am not human, and must accept the fact that I may never experience true happiness," he finishes turning away.

I could do nothing but stare at my brother disbelievingly with my mouth agape, but I soon close it and frown as he once again begin to slice oranges.

I walk over to him briskly and grab his shoulders, forcing him to face me. His eyes are wide with alarm and he opens his mouth to speak, but I don't let him.

"Listen here Zane," I say shaking him roughly; "no one can predict the future and everyone no matter whom or what they are deserves to find true happiness. Who cares if you're a robot, you can feel can't you, and that means you DO have the capacity to love. So, I don't ever want to hear you talk this way again, you WILL find someone and when you do she'll be lucky to have you," I finish with conviction letting go of him.

He looks at me for a moment in shock then a small smile graces his features. The darkness in his eyes lifts a bit, but I can tell he's not entirely convinced.

I pull him into a brotherly hug and he lifts his arms hesitantly to hug back.

"Besides," I say to him with a smile, "if Jay can get a girl, I know you can."

He laughs lightly and asks, "What about Kai?"

"Kai is going to die a virgin," I reply with mirth.

He laughs outright at that and let's go, I pull back as well and let go to, but not before reaching up to playfully ruffle his platinum blonde locks.

"Come on Frosty, its cooking time and Ren and Stimpy should be back any minute now."

"Yes, they are here," Zane states looking at the entrance.

I follow his gaze and soon I hear Kai's voice.

"Damn it, what a rip off how could that guy charge so much for two lousy ducks!" the Ninja of Fire shouts heatedly.

"I'm just glad to be out of there," came Jay's reply, "he looked like Beetlejuice not to mention he had two dead fish in his tank."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Kai soon came strolling in with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Here you go, Chef Boyardee," he says giving the bag to Zane.

Zane takes it and begins taking out the ingredients, I fail to see any ducks.

"Where are the ducks?" I ask Kai.

"Jay has em'," he replies leaning on the counter.

I turn once again to the entrance and see Jay walk in empty-handed.

He stops and turns around in bewilderment.

"Come on guys, we don't have all day," he calls out beckoning with his hand and stepping aside.

No…they…didn't.

*QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!*

Two plump ducks came waddling into the kitchen.

Two LIVE plump ducks.

Yes…they…did.

I face-palm and slowly slide my hand down my face.

"You said fresh," Kai remarks while taking a bite out of an orange.

I now realize that Kai and Jay were trying their hardest to piss…me…off.

"Actually, I think ones a girl," Jay says getting on his knees and lifting one of the duck's legs up.

Okay, that does it.

I'm about to explode on them when suddenly I hear a gasp.

"Ducks?" Sasha questions excitedly as her and Nya walk into the kitchen.

I swallow my shout and shuffle my feet nervously.

"Yeah, Cole got them for you," Kai says with a smirk.

"What, really?" She asks looking to me "But, there's no way you could have known I had two pet ducks while I lived in Poisedonia."

"Pets?!" Jay exclaims in bafflement, "I thought we were going to e—"

"Yes, well Cole just wanted to make you feel more at home and had an epiphany that maybe this would be to your fancy since you do hail from the coast," Zane says with a straight face cutting Jay off.

Sasha's eyes glow in affection and she walks over to me.

She wraps her arms around me tenderly and gives my cheek a soft kiss.

"Thank you Cole," she whispers warmly, "this was incredibly sweet of you."

My body instantly relaxes in her hold and I hug her back, her stimulating scent flooding my senses.

The Bounty gives an unexpected jerk and I tighten my hold on Sasha's body to steady her and myself.

"What was that?" Nya questions breathlessly.

"The storm," Sasha whispers and pulls back, her eyes are somewhat glassy and clouded, "I must go."

"Sasha?" I ask looking at her worriedly.

She pulls completely out of my grip and walks out of the kitchen.

I see her form open the door to the deck and step out into the pouring rain.

The others stare after her in confusion, while I quickly take off my apron and rush after her.

Into the storm…

**Alrighty, next chapter will be the conclusion AND Sasha's song. Sorry again everyone for making you wait, but I'll be sure to make it up to you in the future. Hopefully, this chappy will placate you until the epic conclusion is released. Live long and prosper my friends!**

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 FINAL

**Greetings everyone! This is it! We have hit that time again, the ending of another book. This chapter will be the epic conclusion of Dance with the Earth. Oh, and the song Sasha will perform to, Cole bongo drum roll if you please? *Cole plays the drums* Sigh, thanks muffin cake and the winner is…ARAAAW with Evanescence: Like You! This was a very tough decision since everyone contributed some awesome songs, but after listening to this song multiple times and falling in love with the lyrics and beat, I feel it will serve me best for Sasha's performance. Oh, and one last thing then I'll zip my lip, when Sasha begins to sing it will have a much more dramatic effect if you listen to the song while you read. You don't have to of course, I just REALLY recommend it and delicious home baked chocolate chip cookies for everyone for reviewing I love your comments! Pretty please continue to support me; you guys make all my effort worthwhile by reading and reviewing! XD**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 11

(Cole's POV)

When I open the door leading to the deck, the cold pouring rain hits me with unyielding indignation. When my vision clears I spot Sasha's figure walking purposely to the center of the deck. A spiraling orb of rain surrounds her body keeping her dry from the vengeful storm. The others soon join me and file along the deck outside the door.

When Sasha reaches the center she stops and bows her head, her back still facing us.

"What's going on?" Jay asks stupefied by the whole situation.

This storm…

It had no howling wind or harrowing thunder and lightning.

Only drowning rain.

I'm about to walk out to join Sasha, but Sensei Wu's voice stops me.

"No one is to move, we must only watch and see what unfolds," he says cryptically.

Watch? Watch what exactly, something could happen to her!

I'm about to question Sensei's words, but Sasha's voice chimes in.

_Stay low._

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me, for breathing without you._

_I don't want to feel anymore_

_For you._

Her beautiful voice infiltrates my mind and seizes my soul as she rhythmically begins to move her body to soundless music.

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you._

Rolling her hips seductively, Sasha suddenly extends her arms out in front of her as if pleading with the sea.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground in the ground like you._

I'm distracted from Sasha as two large cyclones of water suddenly erupt from the sea in front of us parallel to each other.

What…What is happening?

My eyes settle on Sasha once more as she continues her song.

_Halo,_

_Blinding wall between us._

_Melt away and leave us alone again._

_The humming, haunted somewhere out there._

_I believe our love can see us through in death._

Sasha's arms hug her body as she continues to sway her hips in an alluring way.

Her voice carries on in a clear, but sorrowful tone.

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and_

_I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Sasha's movement ceases and she takes a few steps forward towards the cyclones. Then a third even larger vortex of water erupts in between the others, but this one curves toward Sasha in a welcoming manner.

Sasha stops a few feet in front of the cyclone and reaches out to touch the head and in a burst of crystalline waves an enormous white water dragon appears, regal and majestic with its sea green scales and golden horns.

"Leviathan…," I hear Sensei whisper.

The water god leans back and continues to focus its flaring gold eyes at Sasha.

_You're not alone, no matter what they told you,_

_You're not alone!_

Sasha suddenly begins to spin and aqua engulfs her as she unlocks her spinjitsu. Her voice seems to surround me as it grows stronger with emotion.

_I'll be right beside you forevermore!_

_I long to be like you, sis,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did._

_There's room inside for two and_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,_

_I know you remember me._

To my surprise, Sasha's spinjitsu grew in height and ferocity, until it matched the size of the water god.

Was Sasha proving her power to him?

_I long to be like you,_

_Lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and_

_I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you._

Her spinjitsu dies down to normal size then stops completely endings with Sasha bowing respectively to Leviathan.

The majestic dragon merely nods at Sasha, perhaps in recognition or appeasement?

I'm not sure.

The downpour suddenly stops then he disappears into a burst of brilliant crystal clear water that showers us all.

The water's effects are shockingly exhilarating, overwhelming strength and rejuvenation fills my body with its essence.

I could feel my elemental powers being amplified.

My gaze sweeps over the others around me I could see they felt it to, for their bodies were glowing brightly in their respected elemental color.

I look up to see a half moon and the clear night sky.

Sasha…

What did you do?

Sasha!

I quickly avert my attention to the radiant glowing goddess in front of me. Sasha's aura pulsated multiple times then she slowly turns around to face us.

We all give a startled gasp at what we see…

Sasha's eyes were flaring a stunning aqua shade, but what really got to me were the shining exotic markings coming from her eyes and spreading around the top half of her face.

They made her look ethereal, untouchable, unattainable…

"Sasha?" I call to her gently.

She closes her eyes tightly then collapses to her knees, the markings leaving her face.

"Sasha!" We all cry at once, rushing to her fallen frame.

(Sasha's POV)

The throbbing pain behind my eyes finally subsides and I feel two wet hands gently cup my face and lift my head.

I open my eyes and see Cole watching me with so many different emotions lighting his face, but the one that outweighs the others is worry.

"You okay, Sasha?" He asks.

I nod and try to speak, "Yes," I manage to get out shakily.

Waves, what was that?

Leviathan, was that him?

_Yes, it was remember that power I said you unlocked? You just used it to appease him and he blessed you with another, not to mention amplifying your friends' powers as well._

Another power…

The Prophecy of Phoenix…

_Heh, Tempest is practically giddy with excitement, she knows it will be Nya's turn next._

Nya's turn, then Light and Dark…

Waves, please tell me, Sensei Wu only told me what he knew. What do YOU know; I wish to learn everything about the Prophecy.

_In due time Sasha, but first you must rest though your body has been blessed, you've used quite a substantial amount of energy._

But, I-

_Shhhh, you must know calm your future mate._

I lift my eyes to meet Cole's.

"Sensei, what was that?" Kai asks suddenly and I look up to see them gathered around me.

"Yeah, was that Sasha's true potential?" Jay asks in awe.

"If so, I am very much intrigued," Zane says with wide eyes.

My gaze rests on Nya and she looks at me with a small smile and mouths "_we'll talk later."_

"No, this is only the beginning phase in Sasha's destiny in reaching her full potential and also the first step in fulfilling the Prophecy of Phoenix," he replies sagely.

"The Prophecy of Phoenix?" Cole questions looking at Sensei, "What do you mean?"

But Sensei turns his back to us and sighs heavily.

"I will share the tale with you someday, but for now it is getting late and dinner has yet to be served, correct?"

The only response he receives is a loud growl of everyone's stomach.

"Do not worry, I will have something prepared in twenty-six minutes," Zane says walking back towards the door and Sensei Wu follows him.

"Man, I feel wet, but awesome!" Kai exclaims raising his hand and creating a large flame in his palm with ease.

"I bet I'll have no trouble at all unlocking my true potential!"

"Cool! Let me try," Jay says excitedly and lifts both his hands so the palms are facing each other.

"Wait, JAY!" Nya shouts in warning, but it's too late.

A strong jolt of electricity shoots in between his wet hands and he's thrown back from the intense shock.

Nya runs to his aid and he sits up slowly.

"Whoa, shocking," he says with a crooked smile, smoke coming from his mouth with every word.

Cole shakes his head while Kai walks over to his brother laughing merrily.

"Only you Jay, only you," sighs the Ninja of Fire.

A smile graces my lips at their display and soon they follow Zane and Sensei inside leaving Cole and I alone.

It quickly falls however, when my mind becomes focused on today's events and how quickly my life had changed.

That song I sang…

I never heard it before in my life, how did I know the lyrics?

Lie cold in the ground…death.

A shiver wracks my body at the foreboding lyrics.

I can't help but feel apprehension of not only my destiny, but all of ours.

I move to stand up and Cole holds my shoulders to support me, but my legs begin to wobble and I fall against him.

He wraps his strong arms around my body to steady me and I make no move to leave his embrace.

All is quiet between us, the only sound I hear are the light sloshing of the waves against the ship.

Comforted by the soothing sounds I relax my body even more so against his and turn my head into the crook of his neck inhaling his natural earth-given scent.

Cole…

I mouth his name against his skin and run my hands up his back to rest comfortably on his shoulder blades.

His hold on me tightens slightly and he dips his head, so his lips are by my ear.

"I never forgot about you, you know," he whispered huskily, "even though I thought I'd never see you again, my mind always drifted back to you."

I listened intently to his words as he breathed them to me.

"I'm not very good with words, but please listen to me," he must've stopped to lick his lips because I felt something wet graze my ear, "now that you're here with me, in my arms, I don't want to let go…ever."

"Huh?" I let out stupidly, an instant flush on my face.

He takes a deep breath and releases it, the hot air on my ear warming my body even more.

"I want to get to know you inside and out…mind, body, and spirit. Sasha, I know its fast, but I feel a connection with you…I" he stops again and I can feel his heart increase in tempo to match my own, "I'm in love with you."

Oh Cole…

I pull back and he does too.

I stare into those warm emerald jade irises that I've come to love so much, the moonlight adding to their richness.

I want to tell him how much he helped and inspired me, that I wanted to know everything about him as well, but something was keeping me from voicing these words.

_Life is all about taking risks, stepping out of one's comfort zone and vigilantly facing the unknown._

Yes, this is a risk I am more than willing to take.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him once more.

My lips connect with his in fervor and passion I didn't even know I possessed and his response was instantaneous…

He pulls my body flush against his and returns my kiss with sensuous abandonment, his full lips are soft and succulent to the taste and I reach up to tangle my fingers in his dark wavy mane.

He angles his head slightly to deepen the kiss and a sharp tingle travels up and down my spine, our contact breaks, but we don't pull apart as we share each other's breath.

The wind feels cool and refreshing on my overheated skin as Cole leans his forehead against mine.

"Sasha," he utters my name like a prayer, "will you dance with me?" He asks softly.

"Yes," I reply breathlessly, "I will dance with the Earth."

**Oh, man you guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter, but I must admit I am quite pleased with the outcome. As you all know, the story is far from over and the Prophecy of Phoenix will be explained in great detail in Quiet World of White. If any of you have questions or wish for me to elaborate a bit about any details in this story feel free to PM me. I'll try to stay true to my posting speed and have the first chapter of Book 3 up within a few days. I really hope everyone liked this ending because I'm anxious to hear your thoughts and feedback!**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and thank you Frost Dragoness, I really like your title for Book 4 and plan on using it! Beyond the Flames!**

**Until next time people! VelvetPersona over and out! :D**


End file.
